My Immortal
by Flava Sava
Summary: Evanescence. Roy realizes that even the people he cares most about aren't immortal. Even when it seems that way. MustangHawkeye. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer: **Its the same as always... I do not own FMA in any way.

_I hope you enjoy this... I wrote it after listening to my new music...and started writing it during school.

* * *

_

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

The two bullets left the barrel at an incredible speed. She hadn't bothered to watch it fly in the path it was aimed at; she instead ran towards him. Her heart pounded in her ears, adrenaline pumping through her veins. It was as if time slowed down as she ran towards her commander; as if she could see the bullets spinning slowly towards the man she had protected her whole military career.

The lieutenant reached the colonel just in time. A first bullet soon tore into her shoulder, the second followed into her back. The force knocked the wind from her longs as she fell to the ground gasping for breath.

Colonel Mustang turned just then to exterminate the man that had fired the bullets at him. The flames soon disappeared, and he was soon a charred black mound in the dirt. The colonel turned away quickly and went to his subordinate's side.

"Are…you ok…colonel?" 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye asked, her words coming out in gasps as she tried to regain her steady breathing.

"I'm fine Lieutenant; you're the one we need to worry about. Where did you get hit?" He asked, looking down at the small bit of blood that was appearing on the edges of her uniform.

"I'm fine…sir…We should…really get…you back to…headquarters," she said, still not moving from where she was lying.

Roy turned to look for his other subordinates, who were starting to appear from where they had been fighting. "Havoc! Get a stretcher and quick! We need to get the lieutenant back!" He shouted, seeing Havoc walking his usual casual gait. Jean Havoc froze where he was, seeing what Colonel Mustang was talking about; he nodded, and took off running for the nearest medical personnel. The colonel turned back to the first lieutenant. "Ok Hawkeye, Havoc went for the medics. I need to see where the bullets are so I can see if we can take them out," he said, helping her turn over to her side so he could see the bullets.

The first lieutenant winced as she turned. Colonel Mustang looked at the blood soaked back of the lieutenant, seeing where the two bullets had entered. "Colonel…?" Fury said, kneeling down next to his commander.

Mustang looked at Fury. "We need to get these out…" Roy said, motioning to the two bullets.

Fury nodded. "Lieutenant…Do you have your field knife?" he asked, listening for an answer.

"It's on my belt," she answered, wincing. Mustang quickly found the knife, and handed it to Fury, who took it and kneeled down closer to Hawkeye.

"This should only take a bit to get the one from your shoulder," Fury said, and started to carefully prod the wound to extract the bullet. As he started to pull it out, more blood started to come from the wound. First Lieutenant Hawkeye cried out in pain, causing Fury to drop the knife. "I'm sorry… Colonel, can you keep the Lieutenant awake?" He asked picking up the knife once again, and at last, dug out the bullet. Fury took the Lieutenant Hawkeye's field kit, and started to wrap her shoulder wound.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Fury finished, and sighed, looking at the other wound. This wound was in Hawkeye's lower back and was bleeding a bit less but still enough that her skin was turning pale. "This one is too deep… I can't dig it out," Fury said, after he had tried to get the bullet out.

Colonel Mustang nodded. "Go help Havoc bring the medics and a stretcher here," he said, motioning with his head. Fury saluted, and headed quickly to where Havoc had gone. "Hold on lieutenant. They're coming," he said, holding her hand.

"Get yourself out of here Colonel…" she said wincing. "It's dangerous out here." There were gunshots in the distance, which the colonel ignored.

"I'm not leaving you here, especially like this," he said, holding her hand tighter. Hawkeye nodded awkwardly, and relaxed slightly. Her body hurt and she was in pain, the colonel could tell. "Damn… What's taking them so long?" He said, smiling lightly as he glanced over his shoulder. Tears started to fall down his face as he could hear breathing become slower.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

"Crying makes you look weak Colonel," Hawkeye said, smirking at him.

"A person shouldn't be afraid of showing a bit of weakness or heart," he answered, wiping the tears away with his sleeve. "Come on Hawkeye, stay awake," he said, seeing her start to close her eyes.

"I am sir," she said, glancing over at him. Footsteps soon approached, causing Colonel Mustang to glance over his shoulder to see Havoc, Fury, and a two medics running towards them.

"Thank God," he said, looking back at his subordinate. "They're here lieutenant. We'll get you to a hospital right away," he said, squeezing her hand. The two medics quickly moved Hawkeye to the stretcher, and started heading to a hospital carrying the stretcher.

Fury, Havoc and Colonel Mustang all stood where they were, watching them carry the first lieutenant off. "She'll be alright sir. It's the lieutenant; she's tough as nails," Havoc smiled. Fury nodded in agreement.

Roy turned and started walking after them; both Havoc and Fury followed closely behind him. They soon reached the hospital not long after they had taken the first lieutenant into the emergency room. The doctors worked quickly and furiously. All three men stood in a small waiting area; counting the minutes till they could see their companion.

At long last, one of the doctors came from the room, getting rid of his smock, gloves and mask. Roy, Havoc and Fury saw him approach, and all three stood to greet him.

"The lieutenant will be fine, though she will be sore for quite some time. She's lucky those bullets didn't pierce any deeper or her shoulder wouldn't work the same…First Lieutenant Hawkeye may have constant back pain though; the bullet striking in almost a vital area. Keep her to a desk job till she seems to be able to function at her old pace, though it is advised that she doesn't return there," he said, nodding to them.

"Thank you doctor… Can we go see her?" The colonel asked, his voice sounding hopeful.

"Yes, she is in recovery right now. Third floor, second door on the left; room 304," he bowed to them then moved on to some of his other tasks. Mustang was quickly up the four flights of stairs, and walking down the corridor towards room 304.

He walked in to see Riza resting; her eyes closed, and her breathing steady. Hearing his footsteps brought her from her peaceful rest. "Colonel, I thought you went back to the headquarters," she said, seeing him standing at the door, Hawkeye quickly sat up.

"I had to check on you first. I won't let my subordinate go before I do," he said, walking closer to her, and sitting in the chair near the bed.

"Sir… I'm sorry I failed in the line of duty… I should have been watching that man better," she said, looking down at her hands. Roy looked at Hawkeye, and could see the larger part of the shirt from where the bandage was on her shoulder.

"You didn't fail. You got him, and still succeeded…Why would you ever think that?" He inquired.

"You almost got shot. I just happened to see him taking aim at you… He was going to kill you. What would have happened if the colonel of the state alchemists was killed? They need your leadership in the military Colonel," she clarified.

"We need you just as much as they need me. Who would keep me on task with my work? Hmm? Who would be there to make sure I get the right papers signed, and turned in? Huh? Answer me that… Who would everyone depend on to always be there, and to always have their back? We need you there…I need you…" he said, standing up next to Hawkeye's bed. With that, he suddenly kissed the lieutenant. She didn't panic and pull away; she embraced it. After several moments, they pulled away from each other.

"What was that for Mustang?" She asked rather hesitantly, though she knew the answer.

"Lieutenant… I love you… I may sound crazy, but ever since I first met you, you have always fascinated me… You aren't like the other girls that I've met…You're special in so many ways. Instead of being really big about other men, or the latest fashion, you are always working hard to help me reach my goal. You put in longer hours then most, and you always keep your word. There has never been a time where you have broken your promise to someone. And that is something you can't find in a lot of people," Roy said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Hawkeye was silent for sometime; thinking over what he had said. "I…I love you too Roy… I've just never thought we thought of each other the same way," she said, looking into his dark eyes with her what seemed blood red or amber eyes.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

* * *

_The story kind of ended suddenly... I need to work on the ending, but still, I like how it turned out._


End file.
